


Wedding Day Jitters

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, kid!chan, kid!hansol, kid!seungkwan, parent!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from their friends’ wedding, Jeonghan can’t help but tease Seungcheol about their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol are four, and Chan is two in this story. Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Jeonghan smiled happily as he entered his home. He and his family had just gotten back from their friends’ wedding and seeing how happy Seokmin and Soonyoung were made him remember the joy he felt at his own wedding. He set his youngest son, Chan, down and headed over to the bookshelf. He giggled quietly to himself as he pulled down the wedding album from the top shelf.

He walked over to the couch, still giggling, and began to flip through the pages. He smiled at a picture of Jihoon fixing Seungcheol’s tie, the best man looking annoyed. He remembers Seungcheol had been purposely standing as tall as possible so that Jihoon would have to reach to help him. The next picture was of his own best man, Joshua, (who looked significantly happier than Jihoon) fixing his tie.

He was distracted from his reminiscing by small hands grabbing at his sleeves. He looked up to notice Seungkwan on his left and Hansol on his right, each twin pulling at a sleeve.

“Papa, what’s that?” Seungkwan asked as he continued to pull.

Hansol dropped the sleeve in his hand, “Yeah Papa what you got?”

Jeonghan smiled as he pulled his boys into his sides, book laid across his lap so they could see. “These are pictures from Daddy and I’s wedding. Seeing your Uncles so happy today made me want to look at these again. Do you want to see?”

Seungkwan bounced happily, “Yes yes! I bet you looked super pretty.”

Jeonghan smiled as he flipped through the pages, “I did. Grammy said it was the prettiest I’ve ever looked.”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Even prettier than today?”

“Absolutely.”

Seungkwan gasped loudly at his side, “Not possible!”

Jeonghan laughed at his son’s dramatic antics, “You know, your daddy thought I looked too pretty.”

As if sensing the conversation and where it was headed, Seungcheol burst into the room, a giggling Chan held tightly in his arms, “Don’t you dare!”

Jeonghan sent him a smirk, “What’s the problem honey? Don’t you want the kids to know?”

Seungcheol groaned, “No, it’s embarrassing.”

Jeonghan sent him a devilish grin, “Well, I think it’s cute, so I’m gonna tell them.”

He turned to look at his kids, “When I was walking down the aisle, your daddy took one look at my beauty, and immediately fainted.”

His oldest sons laughed as Seungcheol scrambled to explain himself, "I was sick!”

Jeonghan grinned, “Yeah, love sick.”

His husband sat their youngest on the couch (who was giggling because everyone else was too) so he could put his hands on his hips. “I had a 103 degree fever!”

Jeonghan shrugged, pulling Chan into his lap, “Well if that’s the story you want to go with...”

Seungcheol sighed before moving to the back of the couch, kissing Jeonghan on the cheek. “You did look exceptionally beautiful though.”


End file.
